Painkiller
by Kutang Ajaib Uchiha
Summary: Masalalu yang kelam, pengkhianatan, emosi, airmata dan rasa dendam telah menggelapkan mata Sasuke. Ia bertekad akan membunuh seluruh dewan kerajaan yang telah membunuh orangtuanya. Akankah Naruto dapat menarik kembali Sasuke yang telah terjatuh dalam kegelapan? "Aku tak akan ikut campur dalam masalahmu, namun kuharap kau tak menyesali semua perbuatanmu, Sasuke." NARUSASU / YAOI


Rembulan telah berada di titik puncaknya, menandakan jika malam kian larut. Semua orang tengah tertidur dengan nyenyak, tapi masih ada beberapa orang yang masih menikmati _'dunia malam'_. Yeahh dunia dimana kau dapat memenuhi nafsu yang ada dalam tubuhmu. Di kota kecil ini masih ada beberapa orang yang menjual tubuh mereka hanya untuk beberapa lembar uang. Tidak hanya wanita, namun pria berwajah manispun tak luput dari kegiatan prostitusi ini. Bagi masyarakat kota ini hal itu adalah wajar. Nyatanya banyak orang yang berminat membuka hotel prostitusi.

Seorang laki laki paruh bayah menggeser pintu kamar tersebut dengan kasar. Wajahnya memerah serta bau _alcohol_ menyeruak dari tubuhnya. Pria itu melirikkan matanya pada seorang wanita yang tengah terduduk diatas futonnya. Wanita cantik berambut hitam serta berkulit putih dan halus seperti sutra itu hanya tersenyum. Ia berdiri dan berjalan penuh nafsu kearah pria tersebut. Dilepasnya kain _yukata_ _–yang ada pada tubuhnya-_ dan dengan sengaja memamerkan buah dadanya yang cukup berisis, membuat pria itu meneguk salivanya kuat kuat.

"tuan Jiraiya, aku senang malam ini kau menyewaku kembali." Ucap wanita itu sembari menjilat telinga pria bernama Jiraiya tersebut. Nafasnya memburu, suhu tubuhnya meningkat secara drastis, ingin rasanya Jiraiya mendorong wanita cantik itu ke atas futon dan melakukan _'olahraga malam bersama sama'._ Wanita itu sukses membangunkan nafsu birahinya.

"bagaimana dengan pekerjaan anda tuan?" Tanya wanita itu basi basi.

"yeahh kau tahu, hanya dengan memberikan tanda tangan dan dengan cepat beratus ratus kantung emas telah berada ditanganku."

"kau bekerja dengan cara kotor seperti biasanya tuan."

"apa peduliku, yang terpenting status sosialku lebih baik dari pada kau jalang." ucapnya sakartis. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum, ia tak melawan. Memang nyatanya ia adalah orang hina yang lebih buruk dari seonggok sampah. Menyedihkan memang.

"cepat layani aku malam ini!"

"aku menge—"

 _ **ZRRAKKK!**_

Sebuah anak panah meluncur dengan bebas hingga melubangi pintu kamar tersebut. Panah itu menancap tepat dijantung pria paruh baya itu.

"a—apa?! Ughhh.." pertahanannya runtuh hingga ia terjatuh menindih wanita itu.

"KYYAAA!" wanita itu berteriak dengan kencang. Dasar sang pria itu telah membasahi tubuhnya, mayat pria tersebut dengan cepat berubah menjadi ungu. Entah apa yang terjadi.

Darah yang keluar semakin banyak hingga kini tubuh wanita itu telah bermandikan darah. Ingin rasanya ia berdiri, berlari menjauh dari mayat itu. Namun apa daya kakinya mendadak kaku dan tak bisa digerakan. Wanita itu tahu, bisa saja yang menjadi target selanjutnya adalah dia.

"Tuhan kumohon lindungi aku."

Wanita itu tak menyadarinya. Tepat 5 meter dari belakangnnya adalah pelaku pembunuhan tersebut. Dibalik topeng ' _kitsunenya_ ' ia tengah tersenyum puas.

"mati kau para penjabat brengsek."

.

.

.

Matarahari telah muncul dari persembunyiannya. Cahayanya yang hangat telah menerangi kota kecil yang berada di kaki gunung ini. Burung burung tengah bernyanyi ria menyambut hari yang indah saat ini. Seorang pemuda berwajah manis membuka wajahnya perlahan lahan, menyesuaikan iris matanya saat cahaya mentari masuk dari celah cela pintu kamarnya. Ia melirik kesampingnya.

Tidak ada. Tidak ada orang itu. Sepertinya ia sudah pulang, pemuda itu yakin lantaran ada sebuah kertas dan beberapa lembar uang dibawah bantalnya. Sasuke _–nama pemuda itu—_ bersyukur orang _-yang ia layani semalam-_ telah pulang. Ada rasa lega dalam hatinya, dengan begini Sasuke bisa istirahat dengan tenang. Seluruh tubuhnya sangat sakit, terutama bagian _'bawah'_ nya.

Namun, keheningan paginya terganggu dengan sebuah teriakan keras dari balik pintunya.

"Sasuke! Kau sudah bangun belum?!" teriak orang itu. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"yooo~ selamat pagi Sasuke!" sapanya dengan senyum merekah seperti bunga matahari. Sasuke hanya menatapnya malas.

"ada apa?" tanyanya tanpa basa basi.

"nyonya Tsunade menyuruhku untuk mengantarkan makanan ini untukmu. Sepertinya ia tahu kalau kau sedang kelelahan." Pemuda yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik itu menyerahkan nampan berisi semangkuk nasi dan beberapa telur goreng dan sup hangat.

"termakasih." balas Sasuke.

"psstt.. Sasuke, apa semalam tuan Neji bermain kasar padamu?" Tanya pemuda bernama Kiba tersebut. "apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke tak mengerti. Dengan senyum nakalnya Kiba menyingkap yukata putih yang tengah dipakai Sasuke.

"lihat tubuhmu banyak tanda tanda dan _'bawahmu'_ sepertinya berdarah hihihi.."

"kau ingin cari mati hah?!" dengan kesal Sasuke hendak memukul kepala Kiba dengan bogem mentahnya. Kiba hanya memeletkan lidahnya karena bogem mentah milik Sasuke meleset. Sasuke juga bingung biasanya ia bisa memukul kepala si bodoh itu.

"pstt Sasuke, sebelum tuan Neji pulang ia bilang pada nyonya Tsunade kalau ia puas dengan layananmu, dan kemungkinan besar ia akan menyewamu lagi dalam waktu dekat. Jadi persiapkan tubuhmu. Ah!— hampir lupa, hari ini jadwalmu untuk menyuci baju kan? Aku sudah mengumpulkan semua sprei dan baju yang dipakai di hotel ini jadi kau tinggal mencucinya. Aku permisi!"

Kiba meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri mematung didepan pintu kamarnya. Bola matanya yang kosong menatap pada sebuah busur dan beberapa anak panah yang ia sembunyikan di belakang lemari pakaiannya. "sepertinya aku harus menundanya lagi" lirihnya. Ia masih ingat betul saat tangannya menarik busur itu dan menancapkannya pada tubuh menteri brengsek tersebut. Dengan begini total yang telah ia bunuh ada 3 orang.

Sasuke berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Membasuh wajahnya yang pucat dengan air dingin. Ditatapnya bekas ciuman pelanggannya itu dengan tatapan nanar. Tubuhnya benar benar sakit. Sakit lantaran ia harus melayani pelanggannya. Dan sakit karena ia harus berlari agar tak diketahui orang lain. Ya, kalian benar. Setelah melayani pelanggannya, dengan diam diam Sasuke mencari korban selanjutnya. Benar benar malam yang melelahkan.

"Uhuk! Uhuuk!—" Sasuke memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak. Lagi lagi hal ini terjadi, entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke terbatuk hingga ia mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Ahh mungkin Tuhan tahu jika Sasuke ingin mati. Tuhan telah mengabulkan doanya. Bukankah Tuhan itu baik padanya?

.

.

.

Seorang pria bersurai pirang turun dari kereta kuda yang ia tumpangi. Matanya tertuju pada bangunan tua yang ada di depannya. Didepan gerbang itu telah berdiri beberapa prajurit serta pelayan wanita yang menunduk hormat kepadanya.

"selamat datang Naruto-sama." ucap mereka. Pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu hanya menggaruk tengkuknya bingung. Terlalu lama tinggal di Eropa, Naruto sampai lupa bahwa ia adalah putra mahkota dari kerajaan ini.

"terima kasih." Balas Naruto dengan senyum yang sangat ramah. "maaf Naruto-sama, raja telah menunggu anda diruangannya." ucap salah seorang pelayan. Naruto mengangguk paham, dengan tampang gagahnya ia berjalan melewati para prajurit dan pelayan itu. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia berhadapan dengan pintu ruangan bercat coklat tersebut. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tepat hari ini ia akan menemui ayah dan ibunya. Sejak 15 tahun yang lalu, Naruto meninggalkan kota ini demi mengemban pendidikan di Eropa. Ia ingin menjadi seorang dokter yang handal dan mendirikan sebuah klinik gratis dikota.

"ayah.. ibu.." panggilnya lirih. Wanita bersurai merah yang sedang meneguk teh hijaunya melirik kearah sumber suara. Senyum sumringah terpampang lebar pada wajah cantiknya. Anak kandungnya yang telah lama pergi kini telah kembali.

"Naruto!" dengan wajah yang sangat gembira Kushina _–ibu Naruto-_ memeluk sang putra dengan erat. "ibu merindukanmu nak." balasnya.

"aku pulang.. ibu."

.

.

"jadi bagaimana? Apa kau sudah resmi menjadi tabib?" Tanya Sang raja _-Minato-_ sembari meminum teh hijau yang dituangkan pelayannya. Mereka bertiga kini tengah makan bersama sebagai acara menyambut kedatangan Naruto.

"bukan tabib ayah, tapi dokter." Ralat sang anak.

"yahh apapun itu yang terpenting tabib dan dokter sama sama menyembuhkan orang sakit." Naruto hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar jawaban sang ayah.

"lalu bagaimana dengan ayah? Apa kota ini baik baik saja selama aku pergi?" Tanya Naruto. Minato dan Kushina terdiam. Entah kenapa atmosfer diruangan ini berubah menjadi aneh. Mungkin hanya Naruto yang berpikir seperti itu.

"yang mulia raja! yang mulia raja! ada kabar penting yang harus hamba sampaikan." seorang pria bersurai perak berlutut didepan Minato, "ada apa Kakashi?"

"tuan Jiraiya.. beliau.. telah terbunuh."

 _ **BRAK!**_ Minato membanting meja dengan cukup keras. "APA?! BAGAIMANA BISA?!"

"beliau terbunuh dihotel tadi malam. Wanita yang menjadi saksinya pun tak tahu menahu siapa yang membunuh tuan Jiraiya."

"apa mungkin si _kitsune_ itu lagi?"

"sepertinya tuan.."

Naruto hanya mengedikan matanya bingung. Entah apa yang terjadi disini. Tuan Jiraiya? Dibunuh? Oleh kitsune?

"ayo kita pergi kesana!" dengan terburu buru Minato pergi meninggalkan Kushina dan Naruto. Naruto menghela nafanya berat. Benar firasatnya, ada yang tidak beres disini. "ibu. Boleh aku bertanya? Apa yang sedang terjadi di kota ini?"

Kushina menghela nafas. Mungkin bercerita sedikit pada anaknya tak masalah. Kelak Naruto juga akan menjadi penerus kerajaan ini.

"ada sebuah pembunuhan. Sudah 3 orang yang terbunuh oleh si _kitsune_ itu."

" _kitusne_?"

"ya, dia pelaku pembunuhan tersebut. Tak ada yang mengenalnya lantaran ia selalu memakai topeng _kitsune_ untuk memutupi wajahnya. Tak ada yang tahu apa motifnya membunuh warga kota ini, ayahmu sedang menyelidikinya sekarang."

"lalu bagaimana dengan warga? Apa mereka telah diperingatkan?"

Kushina menggeleng. "jika kita memberitahu hal ini bisa dipastikan terjadi kekacauan di kota. Maka dari itu ayahmu menyembunyikan kasus ini sampai ia menemukan motif si pembunuh. Naruto, ibu mohon tolong jaga dirimu baik baik. Ibu punya firasat jika pembunuh ini hanya membunuh orang orang penting dikerajaan."

"maksud ibu, pembunuh itu seorang pemberontak?"

"yeah, bisa jadi seperti itu."

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Baru saja ia pulang ke kampung halamannya namun ternyata disini telah terjadi sebuah pembunuhan yang misterius. Naruto harus berhati hati, ia juga harus mengungkapkan siapa pembunuh itu. Demi keamanan warga kota ini.

.

.

.

Kiba berjalan sambil menenteng keranjang berisi tomat segar kesukaan Sasuke. Kebetulan sedang diskon jadi Kiba pikir ia harus membelinya. Hitung hitung permintaan maaf karena telah menjahili Sasuke. "Sasuke!" Kiba berteriak memanggil Sasuke. Sasuke tak menjawab, ia tetap fokus pada kegiatannya _–menjemur sprei—._

"aku bawa makanan kesukaan mu. Ahh— kau tahu! Tadi didekat pasar kulihat ada sebuah toko baru. Sepertinya itu sebuah klinik. _Ne.. ne.._ ku dengar tabib yang ada diklinik itu sangat tampan. Kau mau kesana tidak?" kata Kiba panjang lebar sembari memakan tomat tomat itu.

"…" tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Ah, bodohnya Kiba. Ia tahu kalau Sasuke tidak akan tertarik pada hal seperti itu.

"Sasuke! Setidaknya dengarkan a—"

 _ **BRUKK!**_ Tubuh Sasuke jatuh seketika.

"Sasuke!" dengan cepat Kiba menghampiri Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke memerah, nafasnya hangat dan memburu, tubuhnya juga menggigil. Ah— apa mungkin Sasuke terkena demam?

"aku akan membawamu ke tabib itu!"

"ti—tidak usah Kiba. Ahh— aku hanya kelelahan."

"kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku Sasuke. Diam dan turutilah perintahku." Sasuke hanya terdiam lantaran perintah Kiba, ahh lagi lagi Sasuke merepotkan orang lain.

.

.

"terima kasih tuan tabib."

"panggil saya dokter."

"ahh baiklah dokter Naruto. Apa benar saya tak perlu membayar untuk obat ini?" Naruto menggeleng pelan. "saya membuka klinik ini agar semua warga di kota ini dapat pelayanan berobat yang gratis."

"ahh anda memang manusia yang mulia. Baiklah saya permisi dulu. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak." Ucap wanita itu. "odaijini (*).." balas Naruto. Baru saja Naruto ingin menutup pintu kliniknya tiba tiba ada seorang pemuda berteriak padanya.

"tabib! Tolong temanku! tadi dia pingsan saat menjemur baju!" pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik itu dengan susah payah menggendong tubuh pemuda bersurai hitam tesebut. Naruto terdiam, entah kenapa ada desiran aneh yang meluncur dari hatinya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa pemuda bersurai hitam itu sangat menarik dimata Naruto?

"hey.. hey.. tenang dulu. Temanmu akan baik baik saja. Akan ku bawa dia kedalam." kata Naruto. Ia menggendong tubuh lemah Sasuke. _'ringan sekali'_ guman Naruto. Padahal dia laki laki tapi kenapa tubuhnya ringan seperti perempuan.?

"kau tunggu disini biar aku yang memeriksanya." kata Naruto. Kiba menganggukan kepalanya paham. Naruto menempelkan lengannya pada dahi Sasuke. "panas sekali.."

"aku tidak apa-apa, jadi biarkan aku pulang." pinta Sasuke lemah Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak sebelum aku memeriksa penyakitmu. Aku akan membuka sedikit yukatamu, permisi." Dengan hati hati Naruto menyibak yukata putih milik Sasuke. Ditempelkannya _stetoskop_ agar ia tahu detak jatung Sasuke.

Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya bingung.

' _a—apa?! Kenapa didadanya banyak bercak merah?'_

Naruto berdiri dari kursinya. Berjalan kearah rak berisi obat obatan dan meramunya. "ini. Minumlah 3 kali dalam sehari. Kau terkena demam." Kata Naruto sambil memberikan botol kecil pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya terdiam. Ia mencoba berdiri walau kepalanya terasa sangat pusing.

"ini." ia memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada Naruto. Naruto tersenyum dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengambil uangnya kembali. "aku ini dokter yang siap membantu orang lain tanpa meminta imbalan." katanya bangga. Sasuke terkekeh kecil. "kau memang aneh.." ucapnya. Sedikit menusuk memang, namun bagi Naruto itu terdengar seperti pujian.

"ambil saja uang itu, anggap sebagai imbalan karena telah menggendongku."

"harusnya kau berikan itu pada temanmu."

"Kiba? Ahh kurasa kau benar. Mungkin aku akan belikan kue manju untuknya."

"ide yang bagus."

"baiklah terimakasih sudah menolongku tabib."

"panggil aku dokter. Kau bisa memanggilku dokter Naruto." Kata Naruto sembari menujukan senyuman khasnya. Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Tabib dan dokter? Bukankah itu sama saja? Namun Naruto masih belum terbiasa dipanggil tabib.

"sampai jumpa." pamitnya.

"ah!— kau belum memberitahu namamu."

"Sasuke. Namaku Sasuke." balasnya.

 _ **Degh..**_

 _ **Degh..**_

 _ **Degh..**_

Desiran aneh dijantung Naruto semakin menjadi jadi. Suara lembut yang keluar dari mulut pemuda manis itu telah membuat jantung Naruto makin berdetak tak karuan. Apa ini artinya Naruto menyukainya? Ah— jadi ini yang namanya cinta. Rasanya lucu juga, seperti bocah saja padahal umur Naruto telah menginjak 25 tahun tapi baru kali ini ia jatuh cinta.

"akhh! Kau curang! Padahalkan aku yang ingin berkenalan dengan tabib itu! Kenapa malah kau yang kena?! Menyebalkan!

"…"

"yak! Sasuke kau menyebalkan!"

Naruto tersenyum melihatnya. "ahh ku harap aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Sasuke.."

Tbc..

(*)

 _Odaijini= semoga lekas sembuh._

 _a/n: holaaa kali ini aku ngambil latar di Jepang saat jaman dulu. Gimana deskripsiinnya ya? Jadi sebenernya disana itu masih dipimpin raja, cuma kota yang ada dikerajaan itu udah sedikit maju. Jadi yaaaa gitu deh /loh?/ semoga kalian suka sama ff ini :')_


End file.
